


I'll Supply the Remedy

by serohtonin



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys comfort each other after a rough day of filming at Bryant Park. Title from "Connect the Dots" by The Spill Canvas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Supply the Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone and the only true part is Darren and Chris on ice. Everything else is complete fiction.

Darren does have his own hotel room, mostly because no one really knows about their budding relationship yet, but they both know he won’t stay there; he insists that Chris _always_ gets the better room (which isn’t true, both suites are exactly the same). Still, he follows Chris to his room after they’re done filming for the night.

“You aren’t sick of me yet?” Chris asks as they enter.

Darren wraps his arms around Chris’ middle and kisses the crook of his neck. “Never. Well, maybe. You’re kind of a pain in the ass sometimes,” he chuckles, kissing up Chris’ neck.

“Mmm. Literally, right?”

“Um, yes, but I welcome  _that_ kind of pain. The pain from today - not so awesome.”

Chris grimaces. “Ugh. I know what you mean. My feet are so sore.”

“Your feet? My whole body hurts, Chris. This is a pain like I’ve never known.”

Chris pulls away and sits on the bed, toeing off his shoes. “Quit being so dramatic, Mr. I Danced on Broadway.”

“Yeah, but I never had to do a number on ice skates. That is, like, a whole new level of coordination that I’m surprised I even have, man.”

“Aww, poor, clumsy baby,” Chris mockingly pouts, grabbing Darren’s hand and dragging him down to sit.

“Hey, you’re sort of graceful. You’ve been at the whole song-and-dance thing longer than I have.”

“Ha, _graceful?_ You think I’m graceful? Maybe Kurt is, but I am so not.”

Darren licks his lips, straddling Chris’ thigh. “I beg to differ. I’ve seen you in action.”

Chris’ breath hitches. “May I remind you that you missed my awkward late bloomer phase?”

“You mean the first season? I think you were rather adorable. Also, shut up. I’m trying to come on to you.” Darren pushes him down, kissing along his jaw.

“Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed.”

Darren just nuzzles against his neck in response, lips brushing feather-light until they’re softly kissing. “You wanna?” he whispers when they part.

“I’m kinda tired. Actually, tired’s an understatement. I lied before. My whole body is sore, too.”

“So?” He pecks Chris’ lips. “I’ll take care of you.”

“Please. I don’t need to be taken care of. You’re hurting just as much as I am.”

“That’s true. I probably am, but sometimes, you do need to be taken care of, Chris, so let me do it. I’m told I give amazing massages.”

“Whoever told you that was probably less than truthful.”

Darren’s hands slide underneath his shirt as their mouths meet again. “Just turn over, and I will massage you, and we’ll take a nice,” he kisses Chris once more, “hot,” his voice deepens, squeezing Chris’ sides, “bath after.”

“Mmm, a bath sounds nice.”

“So, lemme do this for you,” he kisses along the neckline of Chris’ sweater, “please.”

“Fine,” Chris sighs, “but if it’s horrible, I won’t pretend to like it.”

Darren rolls off of him, taking off his own shoes, jacket, and shirt. “You wound me, Christopher. You’re an actor. You can at least act like you like it.”

He rolls onto his stomach. “Too exhausted. Plus I’m not getting paid.”

“So, you’re saying I have to pay you to like me now?” Darren lifts Chris’ shirt further. “C’mon, off.”

Chris raises his upper body enough to oblige. “Only if it’s bad. Aww,” he turns his head to look at Darren, “you think I actually like you off-camera?” Chris smirks and lays back down.

“Cute. Real cute.” He smooths his hand across the pale expanse of Chris’ newly-exposed back, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Hold on. Be right back.” Chris hears the bed squeak as Darren gets up. “Did you bring, like, lotion or something?”

“Um, moisturizer, maybe? I’m not sure.”

“I’m checking your bag, just so you know,” he calls from several feet away, unzipping the bag. “Nope. Oooh, but you did bring--I’m saving that for after.”

Chris curiously turns to look. “Saving what? What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” he answers, hands behind his back. “Lemme go get the lotion from the bathroom. You need to relax and lie back down.”

“I don’t like secrets,” Chris yells, but obeys, while Darren retrieves the lotion.

“You’ll like this one.” The bed dips under Darren’s weight. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Yeah, I-” he sucks in a sharp breath as he feels Darren straddle his lower back, “I guess so.”

Darren pours some lotion into his hands and rubs them together. He kisses the back of Chris’ neck, running his hands along Chris’ shoulders. “You have a lot of tension up here.” He presses his thumbs up and down the muscles between Chris’ shoulder blades. “It’s probably from slumping over your laptop. You’re lucky I’m around to loosen you up.”

Chris rolls his eyes, although Darren can’t see. He does feel a little calmer and looser under Darren’s touch, even if it is a little rough. “Unhh, can you go lower?”

His eyes take in the line of Chris’ spine, and he licks his lips, overcome with the urge to taste, somewhere, _anywhere,_ but he stops short of doing so. “Y-yeah. Sure.” He spreads his hands out, kneads the muscles right below Chris’ shoulders. “Um, how’s that?”

“Really good. Ohh, don’t stop,” he practically moans.

Darren’s heard those exact words in that exact tone from Chris before, usually when there’s a lot less clothing involved. He mutters a low _“fuck,”_ his pants tightening as his thighs slip down around Chris’ ass. He continues rubbing at the muscles until they feel relaxed, and then moves to Chris’ lower back.

“That’s actually, really, unhh, really nice.”

“Good, I, um,” Darren clears his throat, “I’m glad you’re enjoying this.”

“I can tell you’re enjoying this, too,” Chris grins up at him.

“Sorry. I’m only human, and the noises you were making- I can’t help it.”

“Don’t apologize. Honestly, I’d be a little worried if you didn’t feel anything.”

He blushes a bit and clears his throat again. “So, how are your muscles now?”

“Better.”

“Better enough, for, uh,” he drapes himself over his back, despite the slick remnants of lotion on his skin, “stuff?”

“What kind of stuff?” Chris breathes back.

“Awesome, cool, sexy stuff?”

“Uh, I don’t know, when you put it that way, it sounds so hard to resist,” he teases.

“I know, I know we’re both,” he kisses Chris’ ear, his cheekbone, the edge of his jaw, “hurting, but I promise, I can be gentle.”

“Uh, how about,” Chris nudges Darren off of him until the elder is flat on his back, and Chris hovers over him, “I take care of you for a bit?”

“It doesn’t have to be _quid pro quo,_ y’know. I’m not expecting anything. I was only trying to do something nice for you.”

“I know, but you need to be taken care of, too, sometimes.” He cups Darren’s cheek, stroking the dark circle under one of his drooping eyes.

“Oh, how so?”

“Well, like this,” he kisses Darren, simultaneously climbing on top of him and reaching for the fly of his jeans. He carefully undoes the zipper and reaches into Darren’s underwear.

His honey eyes open wide in surprise. “Whoa, not necessarily the therapeutic touch I thought you had in mind, but I am definitely okay with it.”

“Seriously,” his hand works up and down Darren’s cock, “does anything hurt?”

“How, _fuck,_ how can you ask me that right now? I’m not sure at the moment.”

He mouths at Darren’s jaw.

“Oh, um, I think, there might be a crick in my neck or something, now that I’m thinking about it,” Darren remarks.

The long fingers of Chris’ unoccupied hand ghost along Darren’s shoulder, caressing, and then more vigorously massaging the crook of his neck.

“Mmm, yeah, like that.”

Chris sucks at the other side of Darren’s neck.

“Ohhh, oh yeah.”

Darren pulls at Chris’ hair until they’re kissing again, the elder shoving his own pants down, and then Chris’ underwear and jeans. He pushes Chris’ hand away and slips out of his briefs, scrabbling for a tube on the bed. They start moving together, the dry friction hardly enough to satisfy.

Darren shoves the tube into Chris’ hand.

“Oh,” Chris exhales, still moving against him. “You found my lube.”

“Did you use this before I got here?” he asks, heated gaze on Chris’ face.

“Maybe. I was by myself. Unghh, if it helps, I was thinking of you- well, only half the time. I’m not gonna lie.”

He chuckles, but kisses Chris again, tongue slipping into his mouth. They kiss languidly until Chris pulls away enough to flip open the cap and squeeze some of the substance into his hand.

“How- what do you wanna do?”

“Uh, I want anything you want.”

“That is not an answer. Tell me what you want,” Chris finds his voice comes out surprisingly rough and commanding.

“You, but everything hurts, Chris. I don’t know,” he nearly whines.

“How about we,” Chris rubs his fingers together and kiss Darren’s wet, waiting lips, “take it slow and figure it out?”

“I like that. It’s been a while since we’ve done that. All I know is,” his dark eyes lingering up and down Chris’ face, “I wanna see your face when you come,” he wraps his hand around Chris’ cock, “when I make you come.”

Chris grunts, and then, they’re kissing again, Chris’ hand working over the both of them.

Darren grips Chris’ ass, squeezing and pulling the cheeks apart. He circles a dry finger around Chris’ asshole and Chris instantly pushes against it, biting and sucking Darren’s lip in response.

Chris’ lips trail down Darren’s chin and across his jaw. He thrusts his hips so their cocks slide together.

“Chris,” he exhales gruffly, “lemme guess - you changed your mind, huh?”

He breaks away, mouth hovering above Darren’s collarbone.“It’s just, unhh, an involuntary reaction.”

“Oh, so you don’t want me, then?” Darren pushes his fingertip inside.

“Ow, I- I never said that. It’s been a long day. Don’t start something you can’t, ungh, finish.”

“Oh, I’ll finish, babe. C’mere.” Their mouths meet hungrily as Darren pulls out and snatches the bottle from Chris’ hand. “Can you do the honors? My other hand’s a little, um, occupied.”

“And mine isn’t?” Chris sits up, taking the bottle. “Well, if you want something done right...” he squeezes some lube onto his fingers and reaches behind himself.

“Shit,” is all Darren mutters.

Though he loves Chris’ eyes, he stares in awe at how they fall shut, how he relaxes so much under his own touch, one of the rare times he does get to truly relax.

Darren jerks them both off for a bit, the only sound that of Chris’ quiet moans and the slip-slide of his fingers. He searches Chris’ flushed face, and the lovely way it seems to faintly spread down his chest. “Please, tell me you’re ready,” he breathlessly begs.

“It’s not instantaneous, y’know.”

He pulls Chris down, their mouths nearly touching.“I know, but, damn, I can’t--please.”

Chris can’t help closing the gap between them, despite the awkwardness of still preparing himself. He presses his other hand to Darren’s chest. “Okay, okay. So much for taking it slow.”

“I don’t know when I’ll see you again. I want you to be able to feel me tomorrow.”

Chris knows the implication of Darren’s statement is dirty, but somehow it also makes his heart flip, because they will see each other again, but they don’t know when it’ll be like this - hushed moans, skin on skin, and just _them,_ with no pretenses or interruptions.

Chris has no retort this time, taking his fingers out and squeezing more lube into his palm. He fists Darren’s cock in his hand, kissing and licking into his mouth, but pulling back when he feels Darren fully stiff. Then he positions himself above Darren’s dick.

“Chris, you don’t have to. If--” he starts, but his hands reflexively curl around Chris’ hips.

“I-I want to.”

“Okay.”

So Chris slowly, carefully lowers himself until he’s fully seated, Darren’s balls flush to his ass, which has them both panting. He squirms a bit, adjusting to the sensation of fullness, still so new, even after a few times of doing this.

Darren flops down, but then cranes his neck up. “God damn it, move already.”

“You’re so,” he lifts up a bit, “fucking,” he pulls almost all of the way off, the head of Darren’s cock catching on the rim, “impatient,” he slams back down.

“Would you,” he thrusts up to meet him, “ungh, expect any less?”

Chris tilts his head in consideration as he raises and lowers himself. “Not really.”

Darren’s hands wander from Chris’ hips, down to the swell of his ass, and then darting over to his thighs.

Darren’s fingertips brush the flexing muscles as he watches Chris riding him, the younger’s face reddening and his pace building.

Chris stops for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

Darren’s eyebrows furrow, his lustful gaze melting into warm concern. “You okay?”

“A little sore, but,” he starts to move again, “unhh, I’ll be fine.”

“C’mere.” Darren pulls him down and slides out a bit, and then he flips them over so that he is on top. He kisses Chris’ mouth, his neck, his jaw.

“Fuck you,” he grunts as Darren thrusts inside him, “you wanna be in control. That’s all.”

“Not, unhh, not true. Look at me.”

Chris tries to focus on his face, dizzy from how close it is.

“I,” he pulls out, “fucking,” slams back in, “love,” out a little, “you,” he hits _that_ spot, “remember? Wanna take care of you.”

“Ohhh, ohhh, yeah, yes.” They kiss, tongues brushing against one another. “Darren.” One more push and then, he’s spilling between them, his vision going black. “Ungh, fuck.”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s alright,” he breathes into Chris’ neck, still fucking into him hard. “Just a little, unhh-” He comes inside Chris with a shout, collapsing onto his chest.

“Ow. So sore.”

He kisses Chris’ collarbone and rests his cheek on Chris’ chest. “Sorry. I wasn’t planning that. I wanted to spare you some more pain, but I couldn’t help it.” He slips his softening cock out.

“Wanting to spare me? How noble.”

“I do what I can. How about that bath?”

“Can’t. Move.”

“We gotta get clean.”

“Five more minutes.”

Darren cups Chris’ cheek. “Fine. I really do love you, y’know.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

“Don’t ‘yeah, yeah whatever,’ me. I could always,” he traces patterns on Chris’ chest, “lick you clean.”

“You seem to have a thing for that.”

He licks his lips. “Maybe I do. Maybe I just have a thing for you.” He curls around Chris’ side. “You always taste good.”

“Care to test that theory?”

“Gladly.” He runs a finger through the drying come on Chris’ stomach and then sucks on his pointer finger. “Mmm.”

“Damn it. Let’s go take a bath,” Chris winces, dragging both of them off the bed.

“Sounds amazing.” Darren kisses him on the cheek. “Oooh, too bad we don’t have bath salts, or bubble bath, or something, ‘cause that would be even more amazing.”

Chris narrows his eyes, as if to say, _really?_

“What? Sometimes I like to indulge, Chris.”

Chris steps into the bathroom, turning on the water. “When do you ever have the time for that?”

“Almost never.” Darren embraces him from behind, kissing Chris’ shoulder. “Just take a bath with me, damn it.”

“Alright,” Chris smiles, “but I get to be the big spoon.”

He nips at Chris’ neck. “I’m not opposed to that.”

“You wouldn’t be, you big baby.”

So they relaxed their sore bodies together, and enjoyed the time they had left before morning, when the rest of the world called them back to their responsibilities.


End file.
